


Charred

by subtlyfailing



Series: Prompts and drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: In which Sousuke is terrible at cooking, M/M, and Gou is charmed, and Makoto is gorgeous, and Rin's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyfailing/pseuds/subtlyfailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that Sousuke can cook, but I like the idea of him burning cereal way better. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://subtlyfailing.tumblr.com/post/114890586836/nanaser-ook-i-know-that-sousuke-cancook-but-i

"Are you fucking  _kidding_  me Sousuke? How is it even possible to fuck up _this bad?_ ” 

Rin was party smug and partly incredulous - an expression far too ambivalent for any one human to be able to portray. Or, any human except Rin, that is. He had years of training. 

Gou was shuffling somewhere behind him. Busy unplugging the fire alarm or assuring the fireman at the door that  _no, they were not currently being burned to death. The thick black smoke that was filling the entire apartment was just a result of Sousuke-kun trying to make pancakes - again._

He was sure he could an hear someone laughing from the hallway. 

Someone other than Rin that is, because Rin had been laughing at him since he’d agreed to assist  Gou with the pancakes. And he still hadn’t stopped, the bastard. Sousuke tossed him a glare when he fished out his smartphone to photograph the carnage.  

Really though, he thought he had it this time - how was he supposed to know that the batter burnt that fucking quickly? His shoulder had been aching, he’d needed a break to take his pain meds. Also, House of Cards had been on, and he just got  _distracted_.

Life was so unfair sometimes. 

And that bastard in the hallway was  _still laughing_. Sousuke slammed the traitorous frying pan into the sink, the charred remains of his attempt at pancakes colouring the water pitch black. 

Spinning around, he was fully intending to give the laughing fucker a piece of his mind - or at  the very least stare at him angrily at him until he got the idea and hightailed out of there. (Maybe he’d be able to guilt trip Gou into making him brownies for dessert as well? Yes, that was a very good plan). 

But then,

“Ah, you must be Yamazaki-kun?” 

Sousuke was not by any means a religious person, but he was pretty sure the guy in front of him was God made Man. Really, he’d be totally speechless if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t the most talkative person to begin with. 

“Sousuke-kun, don’t be  _rude_ ,” Gou jumped in when he didn’t say anything. There was soot on her nose from the cooking, but he was pretty sure that if he pointed that out in front of the new guy he could kiss the potential brownies goodbye. “Say hi to Tachibana-san!”

Gou’s eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed and she looked way too excited considering her entire apartment was currently covered in a thick layer black soot. He could see why though, even this guy’s back muscles had back muscles. 

“Hey,” he said non-committally. It’d be totally cool if it weren’t for his soot-covered apron (which to make matters worse were one of Gou’s ridiculous ‘kiss the cook’-ones.)

 The guy - Tachibana-san - smiled at him though. 

“Please be more careful in the kitchen next time, Yamazaki-kun,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to have to come back here for a real fire.” 

 Sousuke silently thought that  _yes, having you come back would be a **tragedy**_. 

He didn’t actually say anything though. But Gou made a sound that sounded like a squeal disguised as a sneeze. Tachibana bid them both goodbye, and tossed him one last, earth-shattering smile, before leaving. 

Gou let out a silent sigh, and smiled at him. “We should totally do this again sometime, Sousuke-kun!” 

Despite Rin  still laughing from somewhere in the kitchen, Sousuke decided he  _really_ liked cooking.  

“Same time next week?”


End file.
